


In The End (We All Fall)

by Alex_o7



Series: Tubbo-centric oneshots [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (her name is never said but she is there), :), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Author is a Toby Smith | Tubbo Apologist, BAMF Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dream is a god, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Evil Toby Smith | Tubbo, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I thought it was but okay then, Mama Puffy for a second :), Mentioned Cara | CaptainPuffy, One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, Toby Smith | Tubbo Deserves Better, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has a Bad Time, Toby Smith | Tubbo in a Box, Toby Smith | Tubbo is Not Okay, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), he's just fed up, he's morally grey, insane tubbo, kind of, none of the kids are okay to be honest, some dialogue is canon, some dialogue is not canon, that's not a tag?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_o7/pseuds/Alex_o7
Summary: Tubbo's been on the DreamSMP for long enough to know that the prison won't stop Dream from causing chaos, and he's just fed up with everything.Tommy telling him that the discs are worth more than him is just the final straw.(Set after Tommy and Tubbo's fight with Dream on the 20th of January.)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Tubbo-centric oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160006
Comments: 4
Kudos: 173





	In The End (We All Fall)

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, if you've read any of the other two one-shots, thank you so much! And over 70 kudos???? On b o t h??? Holy s h i t that's insane thank you fdjshsdfjnj
> 
> I love you all so much!! <3
> 
> Have a great day/night!!
> 
> And I hope you enjoy this :)

* * *

The boy stands back and watches as the flames flicker, threatening to spread and destroy everything that gets in its way.

The boy holds two discs.

He thinks. Thinks about what could have been.

_("Independence, or death. If we get no revolution, then we want nothing. We would rather die than give in to you and join your SMP.")_

He wishes. He wishes it could have been.

_("Tommy, why don't we just run away? We could leave Pogtopia, we could leave L'Manberg! We could be gone by dawn; run far away and live together in peace!")_

He wishes it was-

_("Down with the revolution boys.")_

-just for _once_ -

_("It was never meant to be.")_

-meant to be.

_(The boy knows they were doomed from the start._

_"Don't you see history repeating itself?!")_

He hesitates, still.

_(He doesn't know if it's the right thing to do-_

_'Is it worse to let the suffering carry on, or to end it completely?'_

_-but he does it anyway.)_

The boy holds the two discs above the flames.

And lets go.

He watches the plastic burn.

They disappear.

_(And if two people watch, wondering how it got this far, he doesn't notice._

_"Didn't this whole war start with a drug van and two discs?"_

_"Yes."_

_"How did it get to a point with children being traumatised and on the brink of insanity?"_

_"As much as I hate to admit it, it's because of Dream."_

_"Oh, God. This is all my fault- If I'd been a better moth-"_

_"Well if it's your fault for being a bad mother, then it's everyone else's fault for being bad friends."_

_"No-"_

_"Exactly.")_

* * *

It isn't hard to find Dream.

The man's locked up in a cell.

_(Where he should have been long ago.)_

The boy snickers. 

A God. Locked up on his _own_ server. Locked up forever in an inescapable prison that he paid someone to build.

_(In a prison meant for Tommy.)_

-

Sam lets him in the cell.

Dream does not speak. 

The boy laughs.

_(It's a broken laugh. A laugh that sounds similar to Wilbur's when he blew up L'Manburg. Filled with sadness, anger. ~~Mania.~~ _

_("You fucked up.")_

**_Similar to Dream's._** _)_

The boy stands in the cell, watching as the man spins his clock.

He watches as the man writes something in a book.

Dream hands him the book.

_'why are you here?'_

"Want me to help you get out of here?"

_(Sam nearly cries when the boy asks, praying to whatever good God that may be listening to-_

_'Please,_ please _tell me I heard him wrong-'_

_He doesn't want to kill a child for a third and final time.)_

"Out of all the people I expected to help me, I never thought it would be you."

"Yes or no, Dream. Do you want my help to get out of here?"

"Yes."

The boy leaves with a promise of returning the next day.

Sam isn't surprised when he hears the alarms.

_(He watches the boy as he slowly gets through all the defences protecting Dreams cell._

_Despite the situation, Sam feels proud of him.)_

He lets it happen, standing at the entrance of the prison.

_(People run to ask Sam what's happening._

_"Don't worry. The alarms are being tested- and they work well by the looks of it. Dream is still in his locked away in his cell.")_

Everyone is at the entrance when their communicators buzz.

**_ [Dream was killed trying to escape the prison.]  _ **

Before anyone can react, there's a loud _thud_ along with a string of curses.

And standing in front of them all is a boy, trying to get his breath back and smiling- no, _grinning_ at them.

"Holy _shit_. That son of a bitch is hard to kill."

_(Sam knows he should kill the boy for trying to break Dream out of the prison: it's part of the rules. But he couldn't do that to any kid, let alone Tubbo._

_And he's pretty sure the boy already has that covered.)_

They're all shocked.

_("What the FUCK?!"_

_"How the hell did you do that?"_

_"Holy muffins! Isn't that against the-")_

"Goodbye, everyone."

Sam follows the boy away from everyone.

The boy smiles at him.

_("Thanks, Sam."_

_"Yeah. Now be safe, kid."_

_"You and I both know I can't promise that."_

_"Why-"_

_"I'm sorry, Sam.")_

* * *

Tommy and the boy sit on the bench together.

_(For the final time.)_

It's silent.

_("Hey, Big Man. I looked in my Ender Chest earlier and I couldn't find my discs! Do you-"_

_"I don't know where your discs are, Tommy."_

_("I don't care where your discs are, Tommy.")_

_They both know it's a lie.)_

"The discs."

"Wha- huh? What about them?"

"They're gone."

"What? What do you mean they're gone?"

"I mean that they're gone, Tommy. The discs are gone."

"What do you- Stop being so cryptic and tell me what you mean!"

"The discs. Are. _Gone,_ TommyInnit. Those stupid music discs are gone forever!"

"For- Forever? _How_?"

Silence.

"I burnt them."

Tommy screams.

_(A figure somewhere near seethes with rage._

_("Damn that stupid fucking kid!")_

_(It smiles when it hears Tommy scream at the boy.)_

_It stays, watching.)_

"You fucking did WHAT?! YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH WHAT THE FUCK! WHY THE HELL-"

The boy doesn't listen to his (ex?)best friend as he screams insults at him.

_(He sees the figure._

_He smiles._

_He says nothing.)_

"-e burnt the discs!"

The boy notices the people who had heard the screaming and came to see what was going on.

They give him questioning looks.

He nods.

"Yes, I did. I burnt Mellohi and Cat and every other God-forsaken disc that I could find."

"Why?"

_(Everyone knows the answer.)_

"They're worthless anyway."

"Well, they sure as hell are now, dickhead!"

"Oh."

"What?"

"So- So you admit it?"

"Admit what? Why the fuck do you keep being so cryptic, man!"

"That the discs are worthless- that Mellohi and Cat are worthless?"

_("THE DISCS, TUBBO!")_

"Yes. Why the fuck do you keep doing this?"

"So those _worthless_ discs-"

_("THE DISCS WERE WORTH MORE-")_

"-are worth more-"

_("-THAN YOU **EVER** WERE!")_

"-than _me_?"

...

"That's not what I-"

"Is this hatred new, or-"

"Dude, what-"

"-or have you hated me since-"

"What the _fuck_ -"

"-since you found me in that box?"

He doesn't wait for an answer.

"Go home, everyone. Go blow up L'Manburg for the last time, _Dream._

Go take back your SMP. Go get your power back, bastard."

**_"It's over."_ **


End file.
